


memory isle

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [36]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Doomsday, Gen, God of Truth Tommy, God! Tommy, Inspired by the fulfill your destiny song in mlp, no beta we die like henry the cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: It's Doomsday and the sky is opening up.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship - Relationship
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	memory isle

**Author's Note:**

> song i'm talking about
> 
> https://youtu.be/WP2sv9ZmSrc

Tommy looks out over the wreckage of his home,  _ his L’Manburg,  _ and can only stare at the wreckage. He can hear in the distance Techno yelling out to the citizens and Phil’s maniacal laughter. He can also hear Dream’s footsteps approaching him from behind. 

But he could not care anymore. 

How far had these people strayed from each other that they’d be willing to destroy what others have lost lives, blood, and tears to create? How far have they strayed from the path to unity and to friendships? How had it come to this?

Tommy notes the silence in the air and he turns around to face Dream. Techno and Phil have stopped their laughter and yelling and all eyes were on him. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Tommy asks. Dream’s mask remains the same cold expression it has always been. “Yes.” Tommy scoffs and looks away from the man to face the wreckage once again. 

Up in the sky, the ash filled clouds were clearing for the moonlight. 

“You’re a monster.” Dream chuckles coldly and walks closer to him. Tommy stiffens when he feels a shift in power. “I know that.” Tommy turns back to face the face of the Dreamon. The Dreamon glowed a dark green and was floating above the ground. The mask it wore was no longer the pristine white mask everyone had grown used to but instead a black. 

Tommy stares as the Dreamon cackles in his face. There are multiple gasps from the people around them, especially from the Dreamon Hunters. “I quite literally am a monster. “ 

The clouds continue to spread to give way for the moonlight. 

Tommy moves his face upwards and spreads his arms out. “It’s time.” The Dreamon tilts his head and the people watch as a bright light spreads from the hole in the clouds. There are yells of surprise as the light envelopes all of them. 

Tommy blinks and he finds himself back in the familiar space backdrop. The Dreamon shrieks as it materializes next to Tommy. Tommy looks up to see the transparent figures of his friends above them. He looks at the Dreamon and beckons him forward. 

It growls and shoots forwards, it’s claws outstretched and ready to attack. Instead, it phases right through Tommy. 

“You can’t harm me here.” Tommy faces forwards and screens of memories start to appear in front of him, creating a hallway for him to walk through. He snaps his fingers and the Dreamon starts to move with him. “What are you?” It screams. 

Tommy only smiles as he walks through the hallway. As he passes by the many memories, he can see that his friends were stopping by the screens. Tommy turns to stop by a screen as well and moves the writhing Dreamon next to him. 

On the screen, there is a memory of Dream and George first stepping foot on the world that they knew as the Esempi. It has Dream and George fooling around and running from each other laughing. The next screen had those two joined by Sapnap, Allyssa, and Callahan where they were all building their own houses. 

Tommy pulls the Dreamon forwards, bringing him past the memories of the times where they were just establishing the world. He brought the Dreamon over to when Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur first joined the world and how they were all fooling around. Then it was the fake wars that they had gotten into for fun. 

Tommy stops by a screen, this screen showing Dream in front of an altar. The Dreamon smirks. 

“This is when I first took hold of Dream.” Tommy nodded and continued down the hall. More memories showed of Dream becoming more hostile and Tommy took note of the way that the mask started to shift from black and white. 

They stop by a few screens of Tommy’s exile, showing parts where Dream hit him, took his armor, and blew up Logstedshire. Tommy turns to the Dreamon to see that he was smirking, but the mask continued to flash white before going back to black.

As they reached the end, the flashing of the masks were becoming more prominent. At the end of the hallway was a white robed figure. The Dreamon started to struggle but he continued to float over to the figure with a point of Tommy’s finger. 

The Dreamon stopped by the figure and the figure turned around. It was another masked being except this mask had a large x shape in the middle. The Dreamon was quivering and the robed figure sighs. 

“This is what has been causing so much trouble in my son’s world.” Tommy nods and the figure shakes it’s head before placing a hand on the Dreamon’s head. The Dreamon screeches and then it is launched out of the body that it was inhibiting. The person that was left was Dream, the real Dream adorning his white mask. 

Dream sighs in relief and sinks to the floor while the Dreamon continues to float under Tommy;s control. Tommy crouches down to cradle Dream’s sleeping body as the writhing Dreamon is moved closer to the robed figure. The figure snaps their fingers and the Dreamon collapses into a black mask. 

They snap their fingers again and Tommy watches as Dream fades from his arms. He looks up to see that all of the others are disappearing as well. Tommy looks ahead at the figure as they put the mask into a pocket in their robes. 

“Thank you so much Truth.” Tommy closes his eyes and reopens them. He adorns a new outfit, his regular red and white shirt with tan pants replaced with a white chiton. Truth bows. “It was my pleasure.” The figure and Truth nod and the two flash away from the starry backdrop. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the reason why Tommy is the God of truth here is that he along with everyone else has so many secrets right now such as the stuff that happened in the exile arc for tommy or the plans to kill tommy or the way that ranboo had that panic room and that he has the voices and etc. a lot of the characters have a lot of secrets.
> 
> so tommy is the god of truth because he knows the truth of dream in this fic, that dream is possessed by the dreamon and has been for a really long time. the dreamon knows this which is the reason why he pushed for tommy to be put into exile. this is really cool, might write some more for truth god tommy, 
> 
> but eh, we'll see.


End file.
